Pressure Test/Transcript
ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : JIANG: I'm not gonna tell you anything. : SCHRADER: I don't really have any questions. : SCHRADER: I don't have any questions for you, either. : TIERNEY: Good. : JIANG: Stop! Just stop! : TIERNEY: We're not afraid to die. : SCHRADER: Does that go for everyone here? : THEO: Not me. No death. No pain. I'll tell you anything you want to know. : SCHRADER: I don't have any questions. : THEO: Okay, maybe you have some unfinished business with these two losers, but I'm not with them. I don't know who they are, or what they did, or what their problem is. I'm not a part of it. : THEO: That wasn't very friendly. : TIERNEY: Just do it! : THEO: How about you let me do the talking? : THEO: You obviously have us here for a reason. If you, if you tell me what you want... : THEO: Whoa! : THEO: I'm trying to help you! What the hell did you two do? : THEO: pants All right, like, can-can you just-- : THEO: STOP IT! STOP IT! : THEO: FINE! : THEO: If we get out of this alive... I'm gonna kill you myself. And then I'm gonna... : THEO: smirks So, is that all you got? Because I'm not impressed. What did they do? Give you permission to shock us a little, but not do any real damage? They don't trust you, Schrader. : THEO: Yeah, that's right. I remember you-- weird little sadist from Eichen House. Did they fire you? Or did you get out of there before they realized you were just another psycho that should've been locked up with the other freaks? : THEO: chuckles No, they fired you, didn't they? Did you get caught trying to stick helpless patients with needles again? Or did they catch you trying to stick them with something else? : THEO: growls Looks like... We've got... A winner! : TIERNEY: You're just gonna leave him here? : THEO: Him and you. : JIANG: We didn't need your help anyways. : TIERNEY: Come on. I want to put a couple hundred miles between us and this place by dawn. : THEO: You got a car? : TIERNEY: No... But he does. : THEO: What is that? : JIANG: You've never seen a pack symbol before? : THEO: I'm not much of a pack animal. What does it mean? : TIERNEY: They're stacked rocks. It's a Buddhist practice. : THEO: You're part of Satomi's pack-- the Buddhist Werewolves. : JIANG: Satomi's dead. We don't have an Alpha or a pack anymore. Why do you care, anyway? : THEO: Oh, I don't. But you should find Scott McCall. He's got a thing for taking in strays. : TIERNEY: You know Scott McCall? Do you know where he is? : THEO: I might... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : THEO: There it is. : THEO: Don't move. And let me do the talking-- only me. : STILINSKI: Theo... : THEO: Sheriff... What seems to be the problem here? : STILINSKI: Isn't that usually my line? : THEO: Just letting you know we don't have a problem. : STILINSKI: Unfortunately, I think you do. Hands above your head-- all of you. : THEO: You're arresting us? For what? : STILINSKI: ...Murder. EICHEN HOUSE : ORDERLY: This is as far as I go. : DEATON: Should I find that disconcerting? : ORDERLY: Like I said-- you'll see. : DEATON: Am I going to need a weapon? : ORDERLY: We stopped allowing them. : DEATON: How come? : ORDERLY: People use them. : DEATON: On what? : ORDERLY: Themselves. : ORDERLY: See what I mean? : DEATON: I feel what you mean. But it's not real. : ORDERLY: You think? : DEATON: It's not real... : DEATON: It's not... It's not real... : DEATON: How long do people usually last? : ORDERLY: No one past thirty seconds. : DEATON: It's not real... It's not real... : ORDERLY: Doc? Doc! : ORDERLY: Doc? What happened? Did you find something? : DEATON: Something... : ORDERLY: What is that? Doc, what is that? : DEATON: I don't know. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : THEO: I had nothing to do with this! Hello? Come on! : THEO: Who did you kill? Was it you? You? Both of you? Who's the murderer? : THEO: All right, I get it. The longer you stay quiet, the better. Right? But you're here for murder. And they're keeping me here, too. But you're the murderers. : JIANG: We're not murderers! : TIERNEY: Jiang... : JIANG: If you'd been there, you'd know we didn't have a choice. They came after us. : TIERNEY: Jiang, shut up. : THEO: We good? : STILINSKI: I'm not letting them out. We've got two bodies covered in slash marks. They confessed to killing two people. : SCOTT: Hunters. : STILINSKI: People, Scott. Self-defense or not, they're still here. The other guys are dead. And there's a process I have to follow. : SCOTT: Yeah, but you know what's happening around here. It's not safe for them. : STILINSKI: This may actually be the safest place for them in Beacon Hills. At least I can protect them here. : LYDIA: Would Stiles think that? : MALIA: Especially if one of your deputies is working for Gerard? : STILINSKI: I'm not buying that. I know these deputies like the back of my hand. I know their families, their kids, their brothers and sisters... I know who they are, and I trust them. : LIAM: You know who they were. There's something out there. Everyone's afraid, and it's getting worse. : SCOTT: Yeah, you can't protect two Werewolves from Hunters if they're already on the inside. : STILINSKI: It's Quinn, right? You sure it was a deputy who shot you? Absolutely one-hundred-percent sure? : PARRISH: Sign it, and you're free to go. : THEO: Do you hear that? : QUINN: I saw flashing lights... a police car... I-I saw a badge, a gun, and then they shot me. They shot me in the head. And that's all I remember. : STILINSKI: sighs There are a couple holes in her story. : LYDIA: Maybe because there's a hole in her head. : MALIA: ... I'm sorry. : SCOTT: Sheriff, we need to get Jiang and Tierney out here before anyone realizes that they're here. : STILINSKI: And take them where? I can't let them go. : SCOTT: But if you keep them here, they're... : STILINSKI: Look, if there's a problem... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Get away from the windows! Put those guns away. : PARRISH: I'm guessing you know who's out there. : STILINSKI: I got a pretty good idea. They'll be armed to the teeth, which means I won't be. : PARRISH: I'm going with you. : STILINSKI: No, you're gonna get some deputies, check the exits, and hope we're not completely surrounded. And keep an eye out-- let's make sure we're all on the same side, here. : STILINSKI: I'm gonna assume you've all got permits for these weapons... : PARRISH: Keep it holstered, DeWitte. : MALIA: We have to get out of here. : SCOTT: Give him a chance. He knows what he's doing. : MALIA: I am giving him a chance. He can talk all he wants, but we have to get the hell out of here. : LIAM: How do we get Jiang and Tierney out? : MALIA: Screw them. It's Stilinski's job. : SCOTT: But it's our job to keep them alive. : THEO: Not mine. : LIAM: Do you want me to just kill him? : MALIA: No, just leave him. Can we please just go? : QUINN: We're not going anywhere. Don't you get it? We're trapped. They have all the windows and doors covered. We're going to die in here. : THEO: Does someone want to kill her? : MALIA: Shut up! : SCOTT: Malia, hey. Take a breath. You're shaking. : MALIA: I'm fine. : LYDIA: Guys, there's only a dozen of them out there. We can take them! : LIAM: Scott, they're the last of Satomi's pack. We can't leave them behind. : SCOTT: Okay. We go. But Jiang and Tierney are coming with us. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Any progress? : COREY: With the math homework? Or figuring out what came out of the Wild Hunt? : MASON: Hey, go back to math. Figuring out stuff is my thing. : COREY: I need a thing, too. : MASON: You have the invisibility thing. That's a good thing. : COREY: I stood by and watched Liam get his ass kicked. : MASON: sighs Liam healed. : COREY: You won't. : MASON: What's going on? : COREY: A war... between supernaturals and humans. And I'm pretty sure I know which side is gonna win-- mine. : MASON: Forget the Wild Hunt. This whole thing is about fear. We need to find a root cause. : COREY: ...What's causing the fear. : MASON: Right. Which means the best place to start is at the beginning. : COREY: The wolves. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: You know, this kind of situation is the whole reason we have a judicial system. : MONROE: Justice is about fairness. There's nothing fair about a Werewolf versus a human. : STILINSKI: If you think it's fair to hand two kids over to a lynch mob, this is gonna be a pretty short conversation. : LIAM: We're getting you out of here. : LIAM: What are you doing? Come on! : TIERNEY: We can hear them out there. A lot of heartbeats. : JIANG: And guns. : LIAM: You want to be locked in a cell if they get in here, or do you want to come with me? : MONROE: Do you know what a subduction zone is, Sheriff? : STILINSKI: I thought you were a guidance counselor. You teaching geology now? : MONROE: When tectonic plates are crushing together with enormous force, one of two things can happen. Either you release the pressure with a series of small quakes, or... you get one devastating quake that levels an entire city. We need to release the pressure, Sheriff. : STILINSKI: If by "release the pressure," you mean "murder two children," that's not gonna happen. : MONROE: Right now, I am the only thing holding this mob back from storming the station. And, at some point, they're gonna stop listening to me. : STILINSKI: Do you want a bloodbath? : MONROE: I'm trying to stop one. All you have to do is bring them out. I don't care if they're dead or alive. : SCOTT: You ready? : STILINSKI: Nobody's going anywhere. : LYDIA: I can get through them. : STILINSKI: We're not gonna fire the first shot. Now, get back from the door. All of you. Parrish, get these two back in their cell. : SCOTT: What happened? : STILINSKI: She gave us 'til midnight. : PARRISH: We're gonna need help eventually. : STILINSKI: Any help we call is gonna risk exposing Scott and the others. : PARRISH: If they see actual Werewolves, they're not gonna be able to tell the good guys from the bad. : STILINSKI: If Quinn's right about one of our deputies, I'm not sure we're gonna be able to tell, either. : QUINN: I still don't have any service. : LYDIA: That's because it's jamming all our cell phones. : QUINN: What about the radio? : LYDIA: All I'm getting is static. : QUINN: Are they jamming that, too? : LYDIA: It's not easy to find a jammer capable of disrupting a law enforcement transceiver... Unless someone had access to it. : QUINN: Someone in here. : LYDIA: ...That can't be good. : STILINSKI: Morrow! Morrow! Get away from the window. : MALIA: How easy is it to cut the power in a Sheriff's station? : DEPUTY VARGAS: Too easy! : LIAM: Throw him out! : NOLAN: No, you can't. Okay? Please, don't! She'll know I screwed up. : LIAM: He's with them. : SCOTT: Liam-- : PARRISH: Sheriff? : LIAM: He's a liar, and he's sick in the head. : STILINSKI: And now he's under arrest. Lock him up. : JIANG: Nolan? : NOLAN: Jiang? What are you doing here? : JIANG: Arrested for murder. How about you? : THEO: Monroe's not gonna stop. Nothing we say is gonna make them get in their cars and drive away. Those two losers killed Hunters-- : LIAM: --Who killed their pack. : THEO: So, what? I mean, Monroe's gonna tear through anything standing between her and them. That means you, Lydia, Malia, and Scott. You gonna watch your friends die? : LIAM: Are you gonna watch Hunters murder them? Jiang and Tierney weren't the only ones that were part of Satomi's pack. : THEO: Yeah. Right. The hit-and-run. Sorry if I'm not losing sleep over some random road kill. : LIAM: They were murdered-- Brett and Lori. They didn't have anything to do with this. : THEO: So, what? You think saving these two is gonna make everything feel better? Your dead friends are dead, and they're gonna stay dead no matter what you do. : LIAM: By the way, I'm still working on my anger. : THEO: Good to know. : JIANG: I almost didn't recognize you. : NOLAN: It's been five years. A lot can change. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were human. : JIANG: I'm still human. : NOLAN: Did you do it? : JIANG: They killed my family. : NOLAN: Don't you mean your pack? : JIANG: Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed. : PARRISH: Everyone get down! : JIANG: You're with them. : NOLAN: Didn't know it would be you. : TIERNEY: But you're gonna kill us anyway? : NOLAN: shakily I'm going to do what I have to. : MALIA: sighs What the hell was that? : SCOTT: A distraction. : STILINSKI: furiously They said midnight! : PARRISH: The grenade came from in here. It was one of us. : LIAM: Wolfsbane. He was trying to kill them. : LIAM: Scott, there's something else you need to see. : LIAM: Show him your eyes. : TIERNEY: We never said we were innocent. : SCOTT: Show me. : SCOTT: roars SHOW ME! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : MASON: It's been five days. It'd probably be in a freezer. Do you see a freezer? : COREY: No, but I don't smell a dead wolf, either. : DEATON: I know the sign on the door says "We're closed," but you could have at least tried knocking. : MASON: Yeah, we thought we'd just... : DEATON: ...Break into my clinic? : COREY: That was the idea, yeah. : MASON: Not saying that it was a good one. : DEATON: Is there something I can help you with? : DEATON: What exactly were you hoping to find? : COREY: We're trying to figure out what's causing everyone to freak out. : DEATON: You mean the creature that came out of the Wild Hunt. : COREY: Yeah. : DEATON: You think it started with the wolf? I had that same thought. I've examined the wolves and the rats, searching for any indication of what we're dealing with, but I could only come up with-with remarkably little. : MASON: Little? As in, like, not nothing? : DEATON: When I couldn't find any trace of the creature, I tried to learn everything I could about the Hellhound who imprisoned it. Unfortunately... : DEATON: This drawing seems to be another dead end. : COREY: Would the other half help? : DEATON: What other half? BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : SCOTT: Tell me what happened. They were Hunters-- if I'm asking my friends to risk their lives for you, then you have to tell me the truth. What happened? : JIANG: Satomi didn't want to fight. We were on the run for two days, but they were everywhere. Then it was just us, hiding in the storm drain while Satomi tried to talk to them. But they didn't want to talk. She died so we could keep running. : SCOTT: And then what? : TIERNEY: We stopped running and we started hunting them instead. : SCOTT: How? : TIERNEY: It's not hard to use public records to find where someone lives. All you need is a name. : SCOTT: Were they the ones that killed Satomi? Or Brett or Lori? Did you see them kill anyone? : JIANG: Does it matter? : SCOTT: It does matter. You can't kill innocent people. : TIERNEY: They murdered our whole pack! You really think any of them are more innocent than us? : JIANG: What are you gonna do? : SCOTT: sighs I don't know. : PARRISH: Keep an eye on him. : NOLAN: What the hell is wrong with you? : MONROE: Remember what Gerard taught you. : GABE: Inhale. Breathe out slowly. Right before you run out of breath, pull the trigger. : MONROE: Exactly. : GABE: But how am I supposed to kill one of them with a crossbow from out here? : MONROE: You're not gonna kill anyone-- not yet. : GABE: Then what am I doing? : MONROE: Sending a message. : STILINSKI: It doesn't change anything. : SCOTT: Well, it does for me. They killed innocent people. : STILINSKI: It doesn't matter, Scott. Because if you find yourself fighting a war, you're gonna have to kill people. And there's no such thing as "guilty" or "innocent." There's only the other side. : SCOTT: Sometimes wars take prisoners. : STILINSKI: And others take none. : LIAM: This is Brett's number. : LYDIA: They're trying to rattle us. : THEO: It's working. : NOLAN: I-I didn't do anything. I-I didn't even say anything. He just got up and started putting the wire around his neck. : STILINSKI: Get him down. : DEPUTY MORROW: Fifteen minutes. They're coming to kill us in fifteen minutes. They're coming to kill us, and no one's gonna help us. : DEPUTY MORROW: We're all dead. We're already dead. : STILINSKI: Deputy... : STILINSKI: Morroe! Morrow! : DEPUTY MORROW: We're already dead. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : NOLAN: What are you doing? : LIAM: I'm saving your life, dumbass. Keep your head down. : GABE: Ten minutes. : LYDIA: That wasn't just panic. It's in here with us. : STILINSKI: What do you mean? : LYDIA: Whatever's causing the fear. The same thing that drove the wolves to kill each other. It's here with us. : SCOTT: Guys, it's almost midnight. We're out of time. : STILINSKI: I've already got two bodies. I'm not giving Monroe two more. : THEO: I watched two guys bring them in and tie them up. : SCOTT: Okay, but how long did they actually have Tierney and Jiang? : THEO: A couple hours, maybe? : SCOTT: Did Monroe talk to them? : THEO: No, I don't think so. Just that guy from Eichen House, maybe one or two other guys with shotguns. I think they were waiting for Monroe to do the real interrogating. : SCOTT: So, she might not have seen them. : STILINSKI: What are you getting at, Scott? : SCOTT: sighs I've got an idea. I don't think you're gonna like it. : STILINSKI: If it keeps someone from getting killed, I'm pretty open. : SCOTT: Monroe said that she wanted Jiang and Tierney brought out-- dead or alive. : GABE: What's going on in there? : STILINSKI : Five minutes. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: I think I know what we're dealing with. It's an ancient shapeshifter, a creature of disharmony. It can turn neighbor against neighbor, sowing the seeds of discord and hate. It-it doesn't need fangs, it doesn't need claws-- it uses something far more sinister. : MASON: Fear. : DEATON: Yes! When paranoia turns to anger, anger turns to violence, entire communities tear themselves apart. The creature feeds off the fear and grows more powerful. It's called the Anuk-ite. : MASON: So, if we know what this thing is, that means that we can stop it, right? : DEATON: I don't know. The Anuk-ite is sometimes also called Double Face or Two-Faces. Uh, one's beautiful, and the other is hideous, which is why it represents disharmony and discord. : MASON: Wait-- so, are we looking for something that has two faces, or could it be two people? : DEATON: Two faces may mean two creatures. And, when they come together... : DEATON: ...They'll be unstoppable. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MALIA: Anyone think this is gonna work? : MALIA: ...I'll stop asking. : STILINSKI: They tried to run... And tried to take a couple deputies with them. Either way, you got what you wanted. : MONROE: Let me see their faces. : SCOTT: What's wrong? You don't recognize them? : MONROE: Show me their tattoos. : SCOTT: What tattoos? : MONROE: The pack symbol. : THEO: I was hoping for a fight. : RAFAEL: Good thing you're not the only ones who can negotiate. : SCOTT: Dad? What are you doing here? : RAFAEL: Making sure no one else dies tonight. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: Scott, are you sure about this? : LIAM: I'm not. This deal sucks. : RAFAEL: But it's the only one on the table. In a situation like this, the best solution is always to de-escalate. It's why you called me, isn't it? : STILINSKI: To be honest, I didn't think anyone was gonna show up. : SCOTT: Okay. We'll go. MCCALL HOUSE : RAFAEL: Look, I know this isn't what you wanted, but it's the right decision. When Stilinski called... : SCOTT: Can you hand me that shirt right there? : RAFAEL: Now, you can be mad at me, but I'd rather watch you leave the state than watch you die. : SCOTT: sighs I'm not mad. I get why you did it. : RAFAEL: Scott, you're not the only one who gets to protect his family. : RAFAEL: I'll be downstairs. : SCOTT: You could've grabbed a bag. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: What happened to taking the fight to them? : COREY: The fight included automatic weapons. We can't protect anyone if we're dead. : MASON: But, if you leave now, you'll be handing Beacon Hills over to the Hunters. : COREY: We don't have a choice. : MASON: Says who? : COREY: Scott. Stilinski. Everyone. : MASON: Okay, fine. Then let me go with you. I can figure things out. I can protect you. : COREY: This time, let me protect you. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : JIANG: We're there. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOLAN: Uh, I'm sorry. : MONROE: Nolan, I understand. You feel like a failure. But the wolves didn't get away. They were taken care of. Don't worry. It'll be easier next time. Unless you think I need to worry about this happening again...? : NOLAN: It won't happen again. : MONROE: I'm glad to hear that. But I'm going to need you to prove it. : SYDNEY: Mason? You're not doing anything. : MASON: I know. : SYDNEY: I mean, you're not doing your math problem. : MASON: Oh. Yeah, that too... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC class is over, Mason runs to the clinic as fast as he can and once he arrives, he sees Corey : MASON: pants You told me you were leaving! looks at Mason, regretful of what he did, and speaks to him in a soft and almost defensive tone : COREY: I had to. walks toward Corey and pushes him gently, feeling both upset and betrayed at his boyfriend's lies : MASON: You lied! Corey's left, Liam's voice is heard with an also apologetic tone of voice : LIAM: We all did. turns to Liam, Scott, Malia and Lydia, who all have apologetic expressions on their faces. Theo is leaning against a wall while listening to their conversation as Mason looks appalled with this unexpected turn of events : MASON: So this was the plan all along? : SCOTT: Sorry, Mason. My dad had to believe we left Beacon Hills. Everyone has to believe it. : MASON: Then what happens next? We fight back now, right? smiles at Mason in amusement, as though he should perfectly know the answer : SCOTT: smiles What did you think we were gonna do... Run? END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B Category:Unfinished Transcripts